


want

by thayz_phoenix



Series: love verbs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 300ish words, Drabble, F/M, Hermione's POV, a little bit of angst too I guess, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayz_phoenix/pseuds/thayz_phoenix
Summary: Second part of 'Touch' - Hermione's point of view.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: love verbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	want

**Author's Note:**

> This is for TheMrsSnape, for her brilliant suggestion in the comments section of Touch. <3
> 
> I've mulled over this for months. I hope you all enjoy it!

We never touch.

We should, because we spend so much time together that it should be impossible it could be avoided all the time.

I thought so. But miraculously it is not.

He makes sure of it. 

When we are preparing for the staff meetings, he slides at my side and keeps light conversation while I resist the urge to just brush at his hand on the table centimeters from mine.

When we are at the Great Hall, during meals, I try to always be near him and when I can’t think of anything else to say I ask for spices I don’t need just to see if his stiff posture eases a bit. It doesn’t.

When we join forces patrolling or spend an evening playing chess, his movements are so cautions and precise that I constantly find myself distracted.

We never touch.

However it doesn’t stop me from looking, from admiring, from... wanting.

I talk to him freely now, about my hopes, worries, theories and nothing at all. He listens in a way nobody else did to me before, like I am always saying something important and valuable.

I learn how to interpret his moods. He doesn’t speak much, but I can understand all of his silences - and _some_ of his intentions behind his sarcastic remarks.

It shouldn’t matter so much that we never touch, I guess. Yet it does.

I know it means something, but I’m afraid to know and, because of it, I don’t ask. Or I didn’t ask before now; it is impossible to hold the question when just my raised hand in an expansive gesture makes him jump as if attacked.

“What’s wrong?”

I don’t have the courage - great Gryffindor am I, right? - to be specific, but he looks at me with a pained expression. I prepare myself for the worst and I don’t feel prepared at all.

“I fear that if I touch you, I’ll never be able to stop.”

I cannot believe my own ears, but I can believe his eyes.

“Then don’t stop”.

It is all that I’ve ever wanted.


End file.
